OBJECTIVE To establish the marmoset as a model for human adenovirus AD-36 induced obesity. RESULTS Prior to initiation of the experimental component of this project, an initial eight adult male marmosets were screened for antibody titers for human adenovirus AD-36. All were negative. Additional adult males are now being screened to establish if the CenterUs marmoset colony may be predominantly free of AD-36 infection. Such paucity of AD-36 antibody positive male marmosets would provide a useful number of animals for virus induced obesity studies. FUTURE DIRECTIONS To Investigate the efficacy of AD-36 in the induction of obesity in male marmosets KEY WORDS obesity, human adenovirus, AD-36, marmoset FUNDING NIH DK/RR52227